Red Boundaries
by SheepDip
Summary: Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho und Grace van Pelt sind auf dem Weg zu einer Gerichtverhandlung, als sie die Meldung bekommen, dass Tennant, der, wegen mehrfachen Mordes, Angeklagte den Streifenwagen in dem er Transportiert werden sollte, übernommen und die Kollegen entführt hat. Doch worauf der Berater und seine Einheit dann stoßen, macht die Sache noch viel komplizierter
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon stand im Dachgeschoss des CBI-Hauptgebäudes vor Patrick Jane's Kammer und klopfte ein paar mal an die Tür. "Jane? Wir müssen los! Die Verhandlung beginnt gleich." Hinter der rostigen Schiebetür schepperte es kurz, dann öffnete sie sich einen spalt und der blonde Berater trat lächelnd heraus. "Na, sind sie gewappnet für ihre Aussage?" fragte er, während sie die Treppe nach unten gingen. Lisbon schmunzelte. "Klar doch! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Typen endlich hinter Gittern zu sehen." Die Aufzugtür schloss sich und wenige Minuten später fanden sich die Beiden zusammen mit ihren Kollegen Cho und van Pelt in dem großen, schwarzen Subaru wieder. Agent Cho wirkte wie immer gelassen und unberührbar, wohingegen Agent van Pelt nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte. "Beruhigen sie sich, Grace." sagte Jane, der sie im Rückspiegel beobachtet hatte. "Sie müssen doch nur erzählen, was sie gesehen haben. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis." "Ja, schon." meinte die rothaarige schüchtern, "aber das ist das erste Mal, dass ich vor Gericht aussagen muss. Was, wenn ich irgendwas falsch mache?" jetzt schaltete sich ihr Boss ein. "So lange sie die Wahrheit sagen, können sie nichts falsch machen. Außerdem, wir sind ja auch noch da." Van Pelt lächelte nur unsicher und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Sie waren fast angekommen und die Crew bereitete sich schon aufs Aussteigen vor, als Lisbon's Handy klingelte. "Lisbon. Verstanden. Ja. Alles klar, Boss." sagte sie Senior Agentin und legte eine filmreife Wendung hin, während sie das Telefon wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute. "Tennant hat den Polizeitransporter mit zwei Kollegen in seine Gewalt gebracht. Er ist richtung Illinois unterwegs." unterrichtete Teresa ihr Team und trat das Gaspedal durch. "Wow, Lisbon!" kam es vom Beifahrersitz, "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Karre mehr als 60 Meilen pro Stunde zurücklegen kann!" Jane hielt sich übertrieben an allem fest, was er greifen konnte. Seine Chefin verdrehte bloß die Augen und bat Cho darum, Rigsby zu informieren, der zu dem Zeitpunk im Großraumbüro saß und sich um den langweiligen Papierkram kümmern durfte.

Wayne Rigsby saß gähnend vor einer Akte und schien ganz entzückt, als ein Anruf seines Kollegen und Freundes Kimball Cho einging. "Hey, Cho. Was gibts?" meldete er sich und gähnte gekünstelt in den Hörer. "Unser Angeklagter hat zwei Kollegen mit Dienstwagen gekidnapt und ist Richtung Illinois unterwegs." nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter. "Lisbon möchte, dass die sich darum kümmern, dass die Straßen gesperrt werden." "Wird gemacht. Ist die Polizei nich in der Lage, ihre Kollegen damit zu beauftragen?" machte er sich lustig, aber die Verbinung war schon unterbrochen. Seufzend legte er das Handy weg und suchte die Nummer der Polizei in Illinois heraus. Vielleicht würde er so um den Papierkram herumkommen.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Lisbon, als sie von ihrer jungen Kollegin auf das Polizeifahrzeug aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Drei Türen standen offen und weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Sofort meldete sie den Fund, stellte ihren Dienstwagen ab und stieg aus. Die anderen folgten. Alle, bis auf Jane. "Was ist, kommen sie?" fragte Lisbon. "Meh. Lassen sie mal lieber. Der is bestimmt bewaffnet. Rufen sie mich, wenn die Umgebung abgesichert ist." sie sah ihn kurz an und ging dann, nach einem kurzen Blick in das Polizeiauto, mit Cho und van Pelt in den Wald, der gleich an die Straße angrenzte. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, stieg auch der Berater aus und ging auf das Auto zu. Das Radio war noch eingeschaltet - er wollte scheinbar den Verkehrsfunk abhören. Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag ein Funkgerät. Patrick suchte jeden Millimeter des Sitzbezuges, hinten und vorne, und das Amazurenbrett ab, fand aber nicht das kleinste bisschen Blut. Also war der Entführer entweder besonders sanft vorgegangen, was wegen seiner Anklage eher unwahrscheinlich schien, oder er steckte mit den Officern unter einer Decke. Er griff zu seinem Handy. "Lisbon?" sagte Jane sofort, nachdem diese abgenommen hatte. "Wo sind sie?" zurück kam ein Flüstern. "Wir sind bei einer Hütte, keine halbe Meile von der Straße entfernt." "Die sind da nicht drinnen." meinte Jane, der sich seiner Theorie ziemlich sicher war. "Tennant und die Polizisten sind verbündete." Er wartete nicht lange auf die Reaktion seiner Chefin. "Bitte was? Oh, Jane, wir kommen sie denn auf diese absurde Idee?" sie klang leicht genervt. "Nunja," fing er an, "ich habe mit das Auto mal genauer angeschat und festgestellt, dass nirgens eine Blutspur oder so ist. Und bei seiner Straftat bezweifle ich stark, dass er die Polizisten mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hat." am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Stille. Teresa musste sich eingestehen, dass die Theorie ihres Beraters doch etwas logisches an sich hatte. "Ok. Wir müssen uns hier trotzdem noch umschaun. Wir sind bald wieder zurück." Im Hintergrund hörte Jane Cho rufen "Boss! Hier, die Tür wurde aufgebrochen. Aber es ist niemand zu sehen!" Patrick musste grinsen. "Sind sie noch dran, Jane?" fragte Lisbon, jetzt wieder in normaler Lautstärke, und ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, teilte sie ihm mit, dass er von van Pelt abgeholt würde, damit er sich in der Hütte mal umsah. Dann legte sie auf und es dauerte nicht lang, da kam ihm seine Kollegin auch schon entgegen. Jane drückte ihr das Funkgerät in die Hand, dass er mit einem Taschentuch aus dem Wagen genommen hatte. "Das haben sie vorhin im Polizeiauto liegen gelassen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand den Polizeifunk abhört." schmunzelte er und van Pelt tütete es ein. Als sie den Rest des Team erreichten, war Lisbon gerade wieder dabei, das Haus zu verlassen und als sie Jane erblickte, blieb sie neben der Tür stehen. "Das müssen sie sich mal ansehen! Das ist ein richtiges Mordhaus!" ihr Gesicht verzog sich bei dem letzten Wort zu einer entsetzten Grimasse. Patrick stellte sich ihr gegenüber hin und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Dem Anschein nach wollte er nicht alleine da rein. Innerlich amüsierte sich Lisbon darüber. Es war schon irgendwie süß, dass er sie als Begleitschutz in einem Leerstehenden Haus dabeihaben wollte. Also drehte sie sich wieder der Tüz zu und ging voran. Drinnen war es duster und staubig. Ein einziger fahler Sonnenstrahl erhellte einen Tisch, der in der Mitte des großen Raumes aufgebaut war. Etwas weiter davon entfernt stand ein hölzerner Stuhl, der schon etwas morsch zu sein schien. Teresa beobachtete, wie ihr Berater das Zimmer konzentriert Zentimeter für Zentimeter mit seinen Augen absuchte. Erst als Jane die andere Hälfte des Raumes erkundete, wusste er, was Lisbon gemeint hatte. In einer Niesche hinter einem leeren Regal hinten ein einer Wand mehrere Messer, Äxte und dünne Stahlseile. Daneben stand ein weiterer Stuhl. Diemal mit Armlehnen und er schien weitaus stabiler. An den Lehnen und den vorderen Stuhlbeinen waren breite Lederriemen befestigt. Das Holz war fleckig. "Blut?" fragte er und Lisbon nickte. "Davon ist auszugehen." Dann ging sie zu einem beiseitegeschobenen Teppich, mit dem scheinbar die Luke zum Keller bedeckt worden war. Teresa bückte sich und hob dem schweren Eisenring an, mit dem sich der Schacht nur schlecht öffnen ließ. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und hob die Tür für einen kurzen Moment ein paar Zentimeter an. "Helfen sie mir mal!" sagte sie angestrengt und Jane packte mit an. Selbt zu zweit war es nicht einfach, aber schaffbar. Ein penetranter Gestank nach verwestem Fleisch stieg ihnen in die Nase und sie wichen zurück. Schließlich beugten sich Teresa und ihr Berater über das dunkle Loch. Sie knipste ihre Taschenlampe an und Jane schreckte abermals zurück. Er blickte direkt in die Gesichter von geschätzt ein duzend Männer- und Frauenleichen. Allesamt hatten einen ähnlich gequälten und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. "W-wie viele sind das?" fragte er erschrocken. Lisbon zuckte mit ihren Achseln. "Vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn? Vielleicht auch mehr. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie groß der Keller ist." "Keller ist gut!" antwortete Jane. "Leichendepot trifft es wohl eher!" er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als müsste er sich übergeben, und mit der anderen griff er nach dem Handgelenk seiner Chefin und zog sie mitsich nach draußen. Ganz perplex von Jane's Reaktion legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und als sie sich eineige Meter von Haus entfernt hatten, fragte sie:"Ist alles in Ordnung, Jane?" Sie klang wirklich besorgt. Patrick sah sie kurz an und blickte dann wieder zu Boden. "Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Danke." er bemühte sich zu einem lächeln. Teresa meinte in seinem Verhalten eine peinliche Berührtheit zu bemerken. Sie lächelte aufmunternd. "Oh, bitte, Lisbon! Sehen sie mich nicht so mitleidig an." Das wollte sie nicht. "Wie sollten zurück zum Wagen gehen. Die Spurensicherung wird jeden Moment da sein." Jane nickte und Lisbon gab auch Cho und van Pelt ein Zeichen, sodass die zur Straße zurückkehrten.

Rigsby konnte im Moment nicht mehr für den aktuellen Fall tun, also sollte er sich eigendlich wieder den Akten zuwenden. Er konnte sich jedoch weitaus schöneres vorstellen, zum Beispiel einen kleinen Snack. Darum machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Außer zwei Mini-Flaschen Trinkyoghurt und Lisbon's Sandwich war dieser jedoch wie leergefegt. Er nahm die Flaschen heraus und eher er sich versah, waren sie leer. Lächerlich. Nun rang er mit dem Gedanken, sich auch das Brot zueigen zu machen. Seine Chefin würde sowieso zu beschäftigt sein, um sich darum zu kümmern, beschloss er, nahm es heraus und aß es genüsslich.

Die Spurensicherung war endlich eingetroffen und Teresa Lisbon war mit ihnen nocheinmal zu dem Haus gegangen, um ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Jane war in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Beifahrersitz des Combis eingeschlafen. Cho und van Pelt saßen auf der Rückbank und warteten auf Lisbon, wie zwei Kinder, deren Mutter nur eben einkaufen gegangen war. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie wollten Jane nicht aufwecken - mehr aus Selbstschutz, als aus Rücksicht. Bald schon war ihr Boss zurück und ihr nächstes Ziel war das Hauptgebäude des CBI. Während der Fahrt warf Teresa ab und zu einen Blick auf den Sitz neben sich, dort wo ihr Berater seelenruhig schlief. Sie grinste. Manchmal verstand sie ihn wirklich nicht. Wie konnte man in solchen Situationen nur schlafen?

Der aufzug öffnete seine Türen und Teresa Lisbon samt Team trater heraus. "Was meinen sie, was er bei dem Haus wollte, Boss?" fragte van Pelt auf dem Weg zum Großraumbüro. "Wer?" fragte Lisbon irritiert, erinnerte sich aber im selben Moment. "Oh, ja! Tennant. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen." "Lisbon, wie konnten sie den nur vergessen? WEgen dem mussten wir schließlich so früh am Morgen zum Gericht fahren." meinte Jane mit gespielten Vorwurf in der Stimme. Sie ignorierte ihn und antwortete stattdessen auf die eigendliche Frage. "Ich weiß nicht. Möglicherweise hatte er dort etwas gelagert, das er abholen wollte." Lisbon wurde von Bertram, ihrem Vorseitzenden, vor ihrem Büro abgefangen und während sie es betraten, gingen Jane, van Pelt und Cho ins großraumbüro, wo Rigsby sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte.

Teresa hatte sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und bot Bertram einen Stuhl an, auf den er sich auch sofort setzte. Er wischte sich mit seiner Handfläche übers Gesicht und sagte verzweifelt: "Wie konnte das nur passieren? Da draußen läuft jetzt einer der gefährlichsten Auftragskiller herum und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob seine Geiseln noch leben." "Wir..." Lisbon zögerte; Die Beweislage war noch ziemlich dünn. "Jane glaubt, dass die beiden Polizisten Tennant's Komplizen sind." und ehe die weiterreden konnte, fiel Bertram ihr ins Wort. "Bitte? Jane? Wie kommt er denn auf diese Idee?!" er säufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben in dem Fahrzeug keine Blutspuren oder ähnliches finden können." sagte sie und bevor Bertram sie wieder unterbrechen konnte fügte sie noch hinzu: "Ich weiß, was wir haben ist nicht viel, aber sie wissen dich, dass Jane sich fast nie täuscht." "Wie auch immer. Ich erwarte ihren Bericht in einer Stunde in meinem Büro!" mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Büro. Ihr Berater hatte wohl schon darauf gewartet, denn keine zwei Sekunden später stand er Lisbon gegenüber. "Was gibts?" fragte diese und sah den Blonden fragend an. "Haben sie das etwa auch vergessen?" wollte er gekränkt wissen und Teresa fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. Ihr dämmerte etwas, aber sie sagte dennoch nichts, sondern wartete darauf, dass Patrick weiter redete. "Ich hatte sie doch zum Frühstück eingeladen. Eigendlich ja für nach der Verhandlung, aber da die ja nicht stattfindet..." sagte er und ging zu dem Kleiderständer, um Lisbon in ihre Jacke zu helfen. "Tut mir leid, Jane." fing sie an. "Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber Bertram will den Bericht in einer Stunde auf seinem Schreibtisch haben. Können wir das vielleicht verschieben?" sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und er setzte sich an den Tisch am anderen Ende und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. "Kommen sie her! Ich helfe ihnen, dann geht's schneller." Lisbon nahm das Angebot dankend und mit einem breiten Lächeln an.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später verließen die zwei das CBI Gebäude. Mit Patrick's Hilfe ging das mit dem Bericht recht schnell und die Besprechung mit ihrem Chef dauerte auch nicht lange. "Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Teresa, also sie aus dem großen Tor gingen. "Das siehst du dann schon." lächelte Patrick. Sie hatten die Vereinbarung getroffen, sich in ihrer Freizeit zu duzen, und während der Arbeit formell zu bleiben, was beiden angenehmer war, schließlich kannten sie sich schon Jahre!

Es war jetzt zehn Uhr vormittags und Teresa hatte einen Bärenhunger. So war sie heilfroh, als sie das Restaurant erreicht hatten. Sie kannte es nicht, aber Jane schien öfters hier zu sein, da die Bedienung ihn mit Namen begrüßte. "Wir nehmen zwei mal das Rührei spezial, einen Earl Grey und einen Kaffe, bitte." bestellte Patrick, ohne, dass Teresa die Möglichkeit hatte, sich selbst etwas auszuwählen. Jane sah die Irritation im Gesicht seiner Freundin. "Vertrau mir, Teresa. Das ist das beste Rührei der Stadt!" sagte er strahlend und Lisbon konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.

Doch typischer Weise erklang genau in diesem Moment der Klingelton von ihrem Handy. "Van Pelt? Was gibt's?" nahm sie das Gespräch an, während die Kellnerin zwei hüpsch garnierte Teller mit Rührei auf den Tisch stellte. Zwei Tassen folgten und kurz nachdem die Bedienung gegangen war, wurde das Telefonat beendet. "Patrick, ich..." fing sie an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen. "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Teresa! Wir werden doch wohl noch fünf Minuten haben, um wenigstens ein bisschen was in den Magen zu bekommen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" meinte Patrick und schob sich demonstrativ eine Gabel voll in den Mund. "Na gut. Jetzt, wo wir schonmal hier sind." gab Lisbon nach und fing ebenfalls an zu essen. Das Ei war wirklich nicht schlecht.

"Du scheinst oft hier zu sein." leitete sie einen Smalltalk ein. "Fast täglich." gab er zur Antwort. "Schmeckt es denn?" er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Fantastisch!" antwortete sie. "Im Übrigen hat van Pelt mich angerufen, weil der Bericht der Spurensicherung da ist. Scheinen interessante Sachen drinnen zu stehen." "Das ging aber schnell." Stellte Jane erstaunt fest. "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns echt beeilen!" Lisbon verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte sich doch wirklich schon vorher denken können, dass das Telefonat nicht nur aus Langeweile geführt wurde. Während er an seinem letzten Stück Ei kaute, legte er das Geld auf den Tisch, trank dann hastig seinen Tee aus und stand auf. Teresa konnte sich gerade noch einen Bissen in den Mund schieben, ehe ihr Berater sie wegzerrte.

Van Pelt empfing ihren Boss mit dem Bericht in der Hand am Aufzug und begann sofort loszureden, als sie ihre Kollegen erblickte. "Die Forensik hat aus der Hütte achtzehn Leichen abtransportiert. Vor dem Haus waren auch nochmal vier vergraben. Insgesamt sind es zehn Männer und zwölf Frauen. Jeder von ihnen wurde auf die selbe Methode zu Tode gefoltert. Der letzte Mord liegt etwa sechs Wochen zurück." Jane sah über Lisbons Schulter hinweg die Fotos der Opfer an, die sorgfältig in das Berichtsheft eingeklebt wurden. Neben wenigen standen Namen und ein paar andere Daten, bei den meisten waren nur die Größe und das ungefähre Alter angegeben. "Wow... das ist ja unglaublich. Wie krank muss ein Mensch sein, um so etwas zu machen?!" Lisbon war sichtlich schokiert. Das gewohnte "Hm." ertönte hinter ihr und als sie sich zu dem Blonden umdrehte, sah sie den nachdenklichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. "Haben sie eine Idee?" Teresa musste aufpassen, ihn nicht zu duzen. "Vielleicht." sagte Jane unsicher und ging zu seinem Sofa. Nachdem sich Grace und ihr Boss verständnislose Blicke zugeworfen hatten, folgten sie. "Was meinen sie mit 'vielleicht'?" hakte Lisbon nach, als sie neben der Couch angekommen war, auf der Patrick mitlerweile mit geschlossenen Augen lag. Als er nicht antwortete, kickte sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Leder - sie hasste das. Langsam und gemütlich setzte sich der Berater auf. Er lächelte in das wütende Gesicht seiner Chefin. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie immerwieder in Rage zu versetzen. Mittlerweile schien das ein Hobby des CBI-Beraters geworden zu sein - und er war gut darin. Nach einiger Zeit des wortlosen Anstarrens, begann Jane endlich zu reden. "Erinnern sie sich an den Koch und seine Frau, die den unglaublichen Drang hatten, rothaarige Mädchen zu entführen und sie zu misshandeln, es aber wegen ihrem Zwiespalt nie zuende bringen konnten? Der Kerl ist genau so. Nur viel schlimmer." mit diesen Worten legte er sich wieder hin und schloss erneut die Augen. "Das ist jetzt nicht ihr Ernst!" keifte Lisbon ihn an und ging in ihr Büro, um den Bericht genauer zu studieren. Die jüngste der Agenten, die bislang nur tatenlos daneben gestanden hatte, setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, um die Vermisstenliste durchzugehen.

Offensichtlich in die Akte vertieft, saß Lisbon auf ihrem Bürostuhl. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag geworden und sie waren nicht rechtviel weiter gekommen. Einige der Opfer konnten durch die Vermisstenliste identifiziert werden und Cho, Rigsby und van Pelt waren dabei, die Angehörigen der Toten zu informieren. Teresa hatte Jane seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen, sie ging davon aus, dass er sich in seine Kammer in Dachgeschoss zurückgezogen hatte.

Als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte, schreckte Lisbon hoch. Es war ein Kollege von der Spurensicherung, der ihr den Bericht zu dem Polizeiwagen vorbeibrachte. Lisbon seufzte. Sie schloss das Heft und lehnte sich zurück. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass ihre Sitzmuskulatur höllisch wehtat, also verließ sie den Raum. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Kaffeeküche, wollte sie nach Jane sehen.

Patrick hatte es in dem Großraumbüro nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ursprünglich wollte er sich bei Lisbon für den restlichen Tag abmelden, aber sie war so sehr in die Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie nicht stören wollte. Er schlenderte in einer Einkaufspassage an ettlichen Modegeschäften vorbei - hauptsächlich Damenmode. Jane musste die ganze Zeit über an den Fall denken, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte. Irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht; Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Patrick stockte vor einem auffällig, aber dennoch edel dekoriertem Schaufenster. Die Puppe hinter der Glasscheibe trug ein Knielanges, nachtblaues Kleid. Es war trägerlos und an der Taille hatte es ein Band aus kleinen Strasssteinchen, die nach unten wie ein Farbverlauf ausliefen. Der Brustbereich war ohne Verzierung und mit einem Herzausschnitt versehen. Er musste sich selbst zusammenreißen um die Augen davon abzuwenden, doch in seinen Gedanken spielten sich nun ungewollt bezaubernde Szenen ab:

Teresa Lisbon ging langsam, mit ihrem wundervollen Lächeln die Treppen eines großen Saals hinab, direkt auf ihn zu. Sie sah traumhaft aus, in diesem Kleid. Ihre wunderschönen, gewellten, braunen Haare waren offen und umrahmten ihr schönes Gesicht. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten Glücksgefühle und Freude aus. Patrick's Herz schlug Saltos.

Jane schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er so seine Gedanken abwerfen und zwang sich, weiter zugehen.

Lisbon hatte sich Kaffee in eine Große Tasse gefüllt und öffnete nun den Kühlschrank. Sie war hungrig. Außer dem Rührei in der Früh, hatte sie noch nichts gegessen. Bisher war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihr mitgebrachtes Sandwich zu verzehren, aber jetzt freute sie sich richtig darauf. Wenn sie hungrig war, konnte sie unausstehlich sein. Sie griff blind nach der Papiertüte, in die sie das Brot gepackt hatte. Doch da war nichts, sie musste danebengefriffen haben. Aber als sie die Tasse nach dem Trinken abgesetzt hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass der Kühlschrank komplett leer war. Genervt stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus. Sie konnte sich denken, was mit ihrem Essen passiert war. Teresa schloss die Tür und trat dagegen - und bereuhte es im selben Moment. Verdammt tat das weh! Sie hielt sich den Fuß, wobei sie ihren Kaffee verschüttete. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie stellte ihre Tasse neben der Spüle ab und nahm einen Lappen, um die Pfütze zu beseitigen. Ihre Laune war jetzt absolut im Keller.

Gerade als sie die Treppen zu Jane's Kammer benutzen wollte, öffnete sich hinter ihr der Aufzug und ihr Berater trat heraus. "Wo waren sie, Jane?" fragte Lisbon wütend. Sie wollte ihren Unmut zwar nicht an ihm auslassen - er konnte ja nichts dafür - aber irgendwie musste sie sich schließlich abreagieren. "Ich hab mir die Beine vertreten." entgegnete Patrick vorsichtig. "Sie hätten sich ruhig bei mir abmelden können!" blaffte sie ihn an und Jane sah beschämt zu Boden. Dieser Blick wehrte aber nicht lange, er legte Teresa eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie leicht die Treppen nach oben. "Ich kann selbst gehen, danke." meinte diese nach ein paar Stufen. "Ihrer Laune nach zu urteilen haben sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse in dem Fall." behauptete Jane, was mit einem mürrischen 'Hm.' belegt wurde.

Der Berater schloss die rostige Tür hinter sich und bot Teresa einen Sitzplatz an, den sie allerdings ablehnte. "Willst du mir verraten, was deine Laune so verdorben hat?" fragte er und Lisbon verschränkte ihre Arme. "Ich kann bis jetzt nichts mit dem Fall anfangen. Solange Cho, Rigsby und van Pelt nicht zurück sind, ist es echt sinnlos, sich den Bericht immer und immerwieder durch zulesen. Es gibt einfach keine brauchbaren HInweise und keine offensichtliche Verbindung. Außerdem habe ich Hunger und irgendwer hat sich mein Sandwich unter den Nagel gerissen!" das tat gut. Einfach mal Dampf ablassen. "Hm. Also deinen Hunger kann ich nicht stillen, aber wir könnten uns den Papierkram ja mal gemeinsam ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja was." "Ok. Der Bericht von dem Polizeiwagen ist grad vorhin auch gekommen. Ich hab da aber noch nicht reingeschaut." sagte sie und klang schon gar nicht mehr so sauer.

Gerade als die beiden die Treppe wieder hinunter kamen, traten die drei anderen Agents aus ihrem Team aus dem Fahrstuhl. "Oh oh!" sagte Jane und grinste zu Wayne hinüber, der ihn irritiert ansah. "Rigsby!" sagte Lisbon streng und packte ihm am Ärmel. "Ich glaube, wir müssen reden!" völlig ahnungslos ließ sich der gut aussehende Kollege in die Küche taxieren. Teresa öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Was sehen sie?" fragte sie und sah ihn böse an. "Ehm... einen leeren Kühlschrank?" erwiederte er und es bagann ihm langsam zu dämmern, worauf sein Boss hinaus wollte. "Ganz genau. Aber soll ich ihnen was sagen? Ich persönlich habe heute morgen ein frisches Sandwich reingelegt mit meinem Namen auf der Tüte. MEIN Sandwich. Ich habe es aber nicht gegessen, also frage ich mich was damit passiert ist!" "Ich...eh..." stotterte er verlegen "Ich hatte appetit und außerdem dachte ich..." versuchte er sich zu erklären "Oh, Rigsby. Das mit dem Denken sollten sie lieber den Anderen überlassen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Sie schloss den Kühlschrank wieder. "Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie wenigstens etwas brauchbares herausgefunden haben." "Eh... ja. Ich denke das haben wir." antwortete er verlegen und ging voran richtung Großraumbüro. "Jeder der Angehörigen hat Tennant als guten und längjährigen Familienfreund bezeichnet. Ohne Ausnahme."


End file.
